Sally Acorn: Shopping Avenger
Plot Sally Acorn, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, and Miles "Tails" Prower have to embark on numerous shopping missions at Club Banana to gear up for their stands against Negaduck and Holli Would at different locations! Can they gear up in 90 seconds or less and will they defeat those sleazy super-villains? Note: This game parody is based on the Disney Channel web game "Kim Possible: Shopping Avenger". To play the game, click here. You may require adobe flash player. The Cast *Kim Possible - Princess Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic SatAM)) *Extras with Sally: Amy Rose and Cosmo the Seedrian (Sonic X; as Sally's sisters) *Ron Stoppable - Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X; as Sally's partner and boyfriend) *Extras with Sonic: Knuckles the Echidna and Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X; as Sonic's brothers and as Amy and Cosmo's partners and boyfriends) *Wade - Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck; as Sally, Amy, and Cosmo's wingman) *Extra with Darkwing Duck: Launchpad McQuack (Ducktales (1987)/Darkwing Duck; as Darkwing's sidekick and as Sally, Amy, and Cosmo's other wingman) *Rufus - Chip (Sonic Unleashed) *Drakken - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Shego - Holli Would (Cool World) Prologue One day, at their secret underground planning base, Sally Acorn, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Chip were checking to see if they had everything they required for their missions to stop Negaduck and Holli Would. Sally was wearing a cropped blue tank top, black cargo shorts, a blue wristwatch on her right wrist, a white utility belt with buttons, magazine holders and canteen holders, and blue boots. Amy was wearing a cropped red tank top, white cargo shorts, a red wristwach on her right wrist, a pink utility belt with buttons, magazine holders and canteen holders, and red boots. Cosmo was wearing a cropped green tank top, brown cargo shorts, a green wristwatch on her right wrist, a yellow utility belt with buttons, magazine holders and canteen holders, and green boots. Sonic was wearing a black t-shirt, red cargo pants, a brown utility belt with buttons, magazine holders and canteen holders, and black boots. Knuckles was wearing a black t-shirt, green cargo pants, a black utility belt with buttons, magazine holders and canteen holders, and black boots. Tails was wearing a black t-shirt, blue cargo pants, an orange utility belt with buttons, magazine holders and canteen holders, and black boots. As Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Chip checked a list of supplies, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy pulled them out to show that they had each and every supply. "Waterproof map?" Sonic asked. "Got it." Sally replied, reaching into her pocket and pulling what looked like the waterproof map. "Two-way nano-scanner?" Knuckles asked. "Check!" Amy replied, as she and her sisters pressed a button on their utility belt and turned translucent and green for a period of time, then back to their normal colors. "Pulsating beacon?" Tails asked. "Right here." Cosmo replied, as Sally pulled a beeping and flashing beacon out of her pockets and back in. "Okay. And the most important thing of all..." Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails got to the last thing on the list. "Oh, no, we left it at home!" Sally cried. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails gasped in alarm and Chip hid in Sonic's shirt. "Abort! Abort! Abort!" "Wait!" Cosmo chimed in, implying they were faking. "Here it is!" Amy added, as Sally pulled a card out of a secret pocket and a "cha-ching!" was heard. "Don't scare us like that, Sal!" Chip popped out of Sonic's shirt and made a sound of worry. "Come on!" Knuckles called. "Bring your Club Banana Frequent Buyers Discount Card and let's get started!" Sally Acorn: Shopping Avenger Select A Mission To select a mission, click one of the links below. Arctic Mission Negaduck and Holli Would are building a giant army of Ice-Bots at a secret Sub-Zero Arctic Lab! A slush sample has been traced by Darkwing Duck and Launchpad McQuack to their exact coordinates, but you will have to gear up first, and you have 90 seconds to do it! Sally Acorn: Shopping Avenger/Arctic Mission Desert Mission Negaduck's hoarding the entire supply of strawberry-scented hair care products at his desert compound! You can still stop him, only if you can gear up in 90 seconds or less. Sally Acorn: Shopping Avenger/Desert Mission Outer Space Mission The space agency is missing a shuttle, and Peru has just reported the sun's gone total blackout! Sounds like Negaduck and Holli Would to Darkwing and Launchpad. You will need to leave as soon as you gear up, or in 90 seconds, whichever comes first! Sally Acorn: Shopping Avenger/Outer Space Mission Jungle Mission Something in the jungle reeks! Darkwing and Launchpad tracked a cluster of synthetic clouds to an Amazonian volcano right next door to Negaduck and Holli Would's Jungle HQ. You have only got 90 seconds to gear up! Sally Acorn: Shopping Avenger/Jungle Mission Underwater Mission Negaduck and Holli Would are at it again! They are training an army of Mutant Sushi at an undersea fresh fish factory. You have got only 90 seconds to gear up! Sally Acorn: Shopping Avenger/Underwater Mission Gallery Sally Acorn.png|Sally Acorn as Kim Possible Amy Rose.png|Amy Rose as Kim's sister (Extra 1) Cosmo the Seedrian.png|Cosmo the Seedrian as Kim's sister (Extra 2) Sonic the Hedgehog.png|Sonic the Hedgehog as Ron Stoppable Knuckles the Echidna.png|Knuckles the Echidna as Ron's brother (Extra 1) BjxdRXu.png|Miles "Tails" Prower as Ron's brother (Extra 2) legacy_chip__updated__render_by_nibroc_rock_db2et2o-300w.png|Chip as Rufus darkwing-duck.png|Darkwing Duck as Wade clipdarkwing8.gif|Launchpad McQuack as Wade's best friend (Extra) drawing-duck-negaduck.png|Negaduck as Dr. Drakken blonde_icon.jpg|Holli Would as Shego Category:Shopping Avenger